A microwave oscillator may produce sinusoidal and other signals at a variety of frequencies. In some applications, the oscillator output may be used to provide clock signals, reference signals or other types of control signals. Accordingly, the performance of systems using such an oscillator may depend heavily on the quality of the oscillator output. As an example, phase noise and amplitude noise in the oscillator output may affect system performance, and may even limit the performance in some cases. Accordingly, there is a general need for systems and methods that reduce such noise in microwave oscillators.